


Female Schezo

by R_Fielding



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, Because it's Schezo, Female on Female Assault, Fluff and Humor, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inappropriate Humor, It's not -_-;, Male and Female Arle, Only Schezo and Arle, Rated T for Schezo, Sexual Humor, Szhezo, female on male assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/R_Fielding
Summary: Think Schezo can still work if his gender was swapped? \:S You’d be the judge! More mature than normal Puyo stuff but I think it can still work if you tone it down. *Shrugs*Starts in a gender swap Alternate Universe, then in the regular universe! Yay!****Story's complete, but for some reason Ao3 refuses to display it as 9/9... >.>****





	1. Prologue

**Female Schezo by R. Fielding**

**_Prologue_ **

 

Somewhere out there, there is an alternate dimension. One parallel to Primp’s, the biggest difference is that everyone’s gender is the opposite from what we know them as.

 

Today, we’re following the dark mage, Schezo Wegey’s feminine counterpart.

 

She’s as beautiful as Schezo’s handsome. She wore similar if not the same attire. The same tunic, same colors, belt, gloves, cape, pants, armor, and headband. And of course, her sword’s the same.

 

You could confuse her for her male version. Barring, of course, her eye catching white hair half the length of Rulue’s, her C-cup breasts, wider hips and of course, any other difference that comes being the opposite gender.

 

This is _her_ misadventure.

  
And _her_ name’s **Szhezo Wegey!**


	2. Chapter 1 VS Anton Nadja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1  
> VS Anton Nadja

**_Chapter 1_ **

**VS Anton Nadja**

 

“C’mon, ‘Buncles. The Dark Princess’ water park is right ahead!” Anton Nadja pointed at the entrance.

 

“Gu!”

 

“We gotta stop her! That water belongs to everyone!”

 

“Halt!” A low feminine, dignified sounding voice spoke. In a way that’s decades out of date.

 

*Grunt of annoyance* “Not now, Szhezo…”

 

“Yes now, Anton! You can’t keep outrunning my thirst for you!” *Lip lick* She thought about his power.

 

*Grunts more* “Szhezo… You’re so desperate…”

 

“Guuuu…”

 

“I am not desperate!” The dark mage clutched her fist at this familiar song and dance. Pointing her swords at Anton’s neck from the distance they were apart.

 

“Stay here, keep telling yourself that. I’m in a hurry, I gotta go to Faust’s water park.”

 

“There’s always another time to get wet. For now, we struggle! Let’s…”

 

*Third grunt’s the charm* “Puyo Battle.”

 

***Szhezo won***

 

“Oh no…” Anton feared. His magic is gonna get stolen.

 

“Ha HA! You’re ALL mine! I shall drain you empty until it hurts.” Szhezo’s exaggerated, happy she won against him for a change. She’s nefariously chuckling to herself, that’s how pleased she is with herself. “If you promise to stop calling me “desperate” then perhaps I shall go soft on you.” She wasn’t aware of how she came across.

 

This behavior unnerved Anton. “No! Get away, Szhezo!”

 

“Guuuuu GUUUUUUUUUUU!”

 

“‘Buncles? What’re you doing with those Puyo?”

 

“Gu! Gu! Gu! Gu!” Carbuncle threw four same colored Puyo onto Szhezo’s sword! *Shish KePuyo* Viola! All pierced neatly onto the blade.

 

*Puyos go pop* And Szhezo disappeared with them. “What’s the meanin” He was cut off.

 

“Wow! ‘Buncles! That’s why you’re my best friend.” Anton snuggled, laughing that he’s safe thanks to his bunny sending his rival to another world. “I wonder if she’s gonna be okay?” He did say somewhat concerned.

 

**Next opponent: Arle Nadja**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands for Some things don’t change.


	3. Chapter 2 VS Arle Nadja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> VS Arle Nadja

**_Chapter 2_ **

**VS Arle Nadja**

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Szhezo screamed at the top of her lungs. She never gets used to the method of traveling between worlds. Crashing like a meteor.

 

“Oopmh!” Like an ostrich, she had her head in the ground. Unlike an ostrich, she’s stuck and unconscious.

 

**Later…**

 

Szhezo was regaining some consciousness.

 

“What was Satan thinking pretending I was his 1000th customer?!” Arle ranted. The voice sounding somewhat familiar to our dark ostrich.

 

“Gu.” Now that sounded identical.

 

“I don’t even like mustard, he should know that by now!”

 

*Carbuncle burp*

 

“Hee hee. At least you like it, huh, Carby.” The two walked upon the mage of the ground. “Hm? Schezo? Did you tick off Rulue again?”

 

“Dom’ph jffff stffanff fere, helph me!” She flailed about.

 

“Oh, of course!” She got behind the dark mage to pull him(?) out. Arle felt like something’s off. Schezo had longer hair and a noticeably bigger butt. Arle figured the latter was her imagination because that implies she’s stared at his butt too much. “Hya!”

 

And Szhezo’s free. Coughing up a storm.

 

Arle stared at this person. (SCHEZO!? He’s a… Huh?) Her body’s paralyzed thinking about it. (Or is this a different…?) “You’re a woman?”

 

Szhezo stopped her coughing. Her vision’s blurred, a combination of readjusting to the light and dirt in her eyes. She saw some familiar colors, but there were certainly some differences she could spot. “Anton!” She scowled.

 

“Anton?” Arle looked behind herself. “I don’t know any Antons.”

 

“Pah! First, you deny me your throbbing power source, gave me the reputation of being desperate, and now you’ve taken up mocking my femininity?”

 

“Wha?”

 

“Don’t play innocent with me, honey. You take this mockery too far! You must’ve practiced that high pitch several nights! And you went out of your way woman’s breastplate and skirt as well.”

 

“But I always wear this!”

 

“Liar! I desire that you rip off those articles and get back into your pants!”

 

Arle figured it out. (She must be from another world.) “Look, I’m not Anton! My name’s Arle Nadja! I’m a girl.”

 

“Bah! Prove it!” She clawed her hand. “Rip off that skirt!”

 

“Ugh! I’m not undressing for you, or any other Schezo!”

 

“…What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me!?” Szhezo drew her sword with seeming killing intent.

 

“Eh?” Arle dropped a sweat. “Sche… zo?”

 

“S **c** hezo? S **c** hezo… S **C** HEZO! That does it, that’s the last straw. You shall no longer pound out my dignity, Anton! I shall not go gently on you! GIVE ME THAT SKIRT! Puyo Battle! CHAAAAARGE!” There Szhezo went, blinded by anger and dirt from any reason.

 

“W-Wait! I’m wearing a dress!”

 

***Szhezo won for the second time today against her rival… A new record!***

 

“Ah, I can see clearly now, the dirt from my eyes have cleared.” She rubbed her eyes just to be sure. “Anton? You really are a girl?” Szhezo was surprised.

 

“Geez, took you long enough, Female Schezo.”

 

“The name’s S **z** hezo, _girl_ Anton! You know that as well as I do!”

 

“No, no I don’t…” Arle deadpanned. She gave her the most likely, and most sensible explanation of their situation.

 

“So you are saying I traveled between worlds?”

 

“How else would you would you explain it.”

 

“It all fits into my place. Carbuncle did thrust some Puyos onto me.”

 

“Guu?”

 

“Not you, Anton’s Carbuncle.”

 

“Oh! Can you tell me about me counterpart?”

 

“Pah.” Szhezo turned around. “Just as annoying, so no. I’m off to harass everyone’s Puyo until I am home.” She had enough of any Anton.

 

“Hey! Don’t walk off! You tried to rip off my dress! Least you could tell me!”

 

“U-u-uh… I… Uh. G-guess I di… That’s U-u-umuh… YOU DARED TO CALL ME “THE PRETTY _BOY_ WHO CHALLENGED THE HEAVENS.” You don’t get the privilege! My name’s **Szhezo!** ” She walked away with a haughty “hmph”, one that would make Rulue’s to shame.

 

“What? And I don’t hear the difference!” Arle yelled her honest thoughts at the leaving mage.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t.”

 

“Well, you’re just like SCHEZO!” She said to make the new mage's blood boil one less time before she was out of hearing range. It worked. “Sheesh, they should meet each other.”

 

“Gu gugu guguuguu?”

 

“Tee hee. Precisely, Carby.”

 

**Next opponent: Klug & Amitie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands Szhezo or Schezo for Skullgirls 2.


	4. Chapter 3 VS Klug & Amitie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> VS Klug & Amitie

**_Chapter 3_ **

**VS Klug & Amitie**

 

Amitie had coaxed Klug into lecturing her so she can get a good grade.

 

“No, Amitie. Purple Puyos are not the babies of Blue and Red Puyos.” He’s losing his patience.

 

“But how-?”

 

Klug cut her off. “From which colors would Blue and Red come from then?”

 

*Dramatic clearing of the throat* Klug and Amitie turned their heads to Szhezo. “Speaking of which.”

 

“Of what? Reproduction?”

 

“What.” Szhezo’s baffled. “That’s  _ not _ what I meant! I am from another world and I’m desperate for a Puyo battle!”

 

“You sound desperate all right.” Klug’s smug instincts showed themselves.

 

“I AM NOT DESPERATE!”

 

“Eeee!” Klug hid behind Amitie.

 

“But, eh, didn’t you just say you’re desperate?” Amitie’s gears are turning.

 

“You best stop now if you know what’s good for you!”

 

“Waaaah!” Amitie hid behind Klug. “Klug fight off the scary sword lady!”

 

“Eeee! Why me?!” Klug hid behind Amitie. “You’re very capable of taking her down yourself.”

 

“No way!” Amitie hid behind Klug. “I’m not gonna chance it! You’re way smarter than me.”

 

“Th-th-thank you, but.” Klug hid behind Amitie. “I’m not doing this alone, fight this desperate despot arme-”

 

“You children better play with me and my Puyo right now!” She shouted at the D word.

 

“Eeee!”   
“Waaah!”

 

***Transformation battle! Kid Szhezo is precious***

 

“Aaaah.”

“RETREAT!”

 

“They ran off… I am no closer to home!”

 

**Next opponent: Onion Pixie**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands for Yacht club games’ famed school of genderswap.


	5. Chapter 4 VS Onion Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4  
> VS Onion Pixie

**_Chapter 4_ **

**VS Onion Pixie**

 

Szhezo was on the hunt again. Using her ability to snuff out people with high magical ability. She’s promptly ignoring them for weaker targets so she can easily win. Hopefully she can get home soon and claim Anton’s magic.

 

Perhaps she should’ve just taken Arle’s.

 

“On!”

 

Szhezo stumbled over something living. First, she looked around to see if someone saw her fall like a common klutz. She got ready to slice a Puyo.

 

To her horror, she was actually threatening a female Onion Pixie. She dropped her sword, picking up the Pixie against her protests.

 

“Ohohohoho! You’re so adorable!” She snuggled it tight against chest. Squee-ing, suspiciously in a higher pitch than she been speaking in for the rest of the day. “I very busy, sadly… Ah, who cares? I have all the time in the world for cuties like you-hoo-hoo~.”

 

“Oooooon!” Oniko cried out.

 

“Onion!” An angry male, club swinging Onion Pixie came in.

 

“OH HO~ As cute as a puppy~” She was in bliss. “Two Onion Pixies. Look there, you widdle cutey patootie. I thought she was Puyo. I would never kill cute creatures like you.” She’s blushing.

 

“On? On Onion! Onion on, Onion!” The thing bounced up and down. Demanding for his maiden to be released.

 

“A Puyo battle? Of course! How could resist a cute guy like you~ It shall be a pleasing experience struggling with your club!”

 

“Ooooooooon!”  
“Puyo Battle!”

 

***She won against a creature as short as his temper? NO WAY!!***

 

“Huzzah! Now I have two bouncing puppies to play with!” She affectionately smothered both in her arms and much more. Mistaking their want for freedom for wanting more hugs.

 

“Onioooon!”  
“Ooooooon!”

 

Szhezo’s love seemed in inescapable.

  
**S-Rank! The S stands for trying to avoid double standards.** **  
** **Next opponent: Witch**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands for trying to avoid double standards.


	6. Chapter 5 VS Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5  
> VS Witch

**_Chapter 5_ **

**VS Witch**

 

“Aaaw, you are just the snuggliest! I could just eat you two up. But I won’t, I don’t wanna cry that two-”

 

Witch looked at the sight from behind Szhezo’s back. With an expression that is most accurately described as: What the hell? Still… “Phwahahahahahaah!” The out of nowhere laugh made the dark mage drop the onions.

 

“Oniooooooon!”

“Oniooooooon!”

 

“My friends!” Szhezo reached out. “Wait.” Her temper is toyed with once again. She transformed her out reaching hand into a clenching fist. She turned to the cause… “You made my onion friends run away!” She made her voice the usual deep again. To sound cool. “I shall work my magic on you as punishment.”

 

“Hahahahaha! Schezo, you always a… a woman?!” Witch just noticed the massive differences.

 

“Yes, I’ve always been a woman. The situation is not as complicated as it seems.”

 

“OOOOOhohohoho, and how! Looks like that potion I slipped in your drink a month ago worked after all!~” She was super happy it “worked”. 

 

Szhezo suddenly has an epiphany. (Don’t tell me this is that brat’s counterpart, isn’t she?)

 

Witch found herself checking her out. “You’re so beautiful as a girl…” She cooed. “I gotta stop! I’m turning Bi!”

 

“Everyone already figured you were…” Szhezo muttered, referring to Wizard.

 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll turn you back into your handsome self, free of charge. Just let me finish up this potion.” Shook one.

 

“Hands off me, you pervert! I won’t partake in your kinks! Turn me, into a man? For what kind of desperate wench do you take me for?”

 

“Yikes, maybe I put too much of the potion. He truly believes it.” She kept shaking. “The ingredient I need is your defeat. Let’s…”

 

“Take me home already…”

 

***Sorry, Szhezo, you won, but no home…***

 

“And that’s why you must cease your efforts perverting my body!”

 

“I see… Soooo… What’s my counterpart like? I must know!”

 

“A desperate wizard! As much you’re pervert. (Wanting me to be a man? Outrageous!)”

 

“Hey, it’s a safe guess you’re more of a pervert!”

 

“On what basis!?”

 

“Go search out your counterpart, I’m not gonna tell you!”

 

“I shall! Our time together shall be pleasurable than with any of ilk!”

 

**Next opponent: Lemres & Feli**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands for reaching for a comment.


	7. Chapter 6 VS Lemres & Feli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6  
> VS Lemres & Feli

**_Chapter 6_ **

**VS Lemres & Feli**

 

Szhezo sensed as far as she can sense. Searching out for someone with similar powers to her. She’s morbidly curious what her male counterpart was like.

 

“If anything I can at the very least drain him for all he’s worth. Hmm?” He sensed two individuals minding their own business. An one of them has something which Szhezo had high interest in.

 

Two familiar looking people, a Comet Warlock, and his sycophantic, love sick, goth companion. Just not as she barely knows them.

 

Szhezo jumped out of the bushes to ambush the two.

 

“I like what I sense about you.” The dark mage whiffed his scent. “Honey.”

 

“Well, well, you’re quite fetching yourself, milady.” Lemres politely, and cool as ice cream greeted her back.

 

“I desire your girth, warlock. I want it  _ surging _ through my body!”

 

Feli jumped in front of her teacher. “No desperate witch gets to have Lemres besides m-!”

 

“I’ll throw you body by the fireplace and-”

 

“Now, now, ladies. She wants my power, you don’t want that, I’d like to keep my magic myself too, if you don’t, Miss, we can settle this.”

 

“For the love of…” Szhezo put her hand on the forehead. “Let’s battle! I win this annoying brat will get out of our way, and I shall way my way with you~” The way she sounded very desperate, unintentionally.

 

“Leave Lemres alone!” Feli said as guttural as she could. Pointing her sticks at the blade wielding, amoral woman.

 

Lemres isn’t sure who could kill faster, the power hungry lusty, maniac lady, or his hex crazy, love obsessed student.

 

He jumped in the middle of the two. “Wowhohohooo, ladies. Why don’t we play with my life like civilised people.”

 

The females gave him the stink eye. “Are you referring to Puyo Puyo?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine! But this doesn’t mean I have to like it!”

 

***Guess who…***

 

“The day is mine!” The winner cheered.

 

“Lemres!” Feli screamed, collapsed from the battle. Reaching out to her downed teacher with tears in her face.

 

Szhezo strutted up to him, happy she’s won.

 

“Wait, dark mage. Ugh.” Lemres had trouble getting up.

 

“Begging for mercy? I beat you red, fair and square.”

 

“I’m offering an alternative.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I figured you’re sorta him. And he… quite likes something of mine.”

 

“Lemrell?”

 

“Search me here.”

 

“L-Lemres!” Feli could not look at the armed woman touching Lemres.

 

“Hmmmmmm, I’m enjoying the hard stick I’m feeling~” Szhezo’s face turned into a wanting grin.

 

Lemres smiled back. “It’s yours~, help yourself.”

 

“I shall!” Szhezo said, enthusiastically opening the warlock’s clothes.

 

“Noooooooooo!” Feli cried.

 

A sparkle appeared in the mage's eye. She ripped off the thing protecting the goods, and began to suck. “Hmhmmm~ Blueberry lollipop, a favorite of mine~ You shall have your magic intact, sugar.”

 

“Got some more where that came from.” The candyman had a handful of them.

 

**Next opponent: Rulue & (maybe) Minotauros**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands for had more material then I thought.


	8. Chapter 7 VS Rulue & (maybe) Minotauros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7  
> VS Rulue & (maybe) Minotauros

**_Chapter 7_ **

**VS Rulue & (maybe) Minotauros**

 

Szhezo’s stomach was rumbling. She held her stomach. “Those lollipops did bugger all. I believe I haven’t ate since I arrived. Either I drain someone to fill me up, or I find some food.” She kept a sharp eye out for an apple tree or a berry bush.

 

He spotted a mansion garden with a pear tree. She ran for it, climbing over the fence with ease. She smirked a bit looking up at the three in its shade. She proceeded to unsheathe her blade jumping to reach her hand for the lowest hanging pear, she jumped against to cut. She had food now.

 

But that joy didn’t last long as she heard the back door open. It’s a beautiful lady, easily two steps better in terms of a body than Szhezo. She dropped everything to confront the bladed lady.

 

She disarmed, and lifted her by the neck. “Drop that pear, you thief. Mino worked very hard planting that for me!”

 

Szhezo was choking. “I… was… hungry…”

 

“Do you have gold on you?”

 

“Hrr. Yes!” Szhezo begrudgingly agreed and reached for her wallet.

 

“Good.” Rulue slowly lowered Szhezo. “That’ll be 13- GAAAH!” She dropped him. Something unexpected had happened. It left Rulue with an undignified, wide-eyed expression, and elbow and finger muscles clammed up.

 

A pear from the tree fell into her cleavage and stayed there. She glared at Szhezo who just got back on her feet. “Touch my pear and you will die.”

 

“I shall touch your pear however I like! Your fruits look so fresh, I will have them. I shall have good look at it first, to make they are no bruises. THEN I shall enjoy its sweet taste, and you won’t stop me from sucking it out of them, Honey!” Szhezo got her greedy hands ready, her tongue licking her lips.

 

“E-EXCUSE ME!! SUCKING M-”

 

“Now suck on my Puyos!” Szhezo stated as he held two blue Puyo in front of him.

 

***After one fun game of jiggly orbs***

 

“Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I lost to a trespasser.” She slapped Szhezo’s arm away from her chest. “Minoooo!” She called.

 

“Moo?” Minotauros peaked his head out from the back door.

 

“We got a class Schezo thief, desperate for my pair!”

 

**“MOO!!!”** He prepared his axe.

 

“I’m not desperate! But you don’t deprive me of sticky juices, Honey!”

 

“M-Moooo?”

 

Rulue groaned out of disgust and annoyance. “Sic ‘er.”

 

“Moo.” Minotauros picked up Szhezo, windmilled her and threw her over the horizon.

 

**Next opponent: Schezo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-Rank! The S stands for most of the pieces fell into place.


	9. Chapter 8 VS Schezo Wegey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8  
> VS Schezo Wegey

**_Chapter 8_ **

**VS Schezo Wegey**

 

“Aaaaaaaaaa” Szhezo screamed. She’s still flying from Mino’s throw, with no signs of stopping.

 

In the distance, she saw a black and white figure darting at a similar velocity. The two knocked into each other. 

 

They got up, still wincing from the impact. When Szhezo’s sight refocused, she witnesses a handsome man with very familiar attire and gear. “Oh, you must be that Schezo everyone’s been talking about.”

 

Schezo didn’t need to look long what was going on here. “Softer face, longer hair, hips, and chest… You must be Szhezo…”

 

“You stare at my hips, you really are a pervert.”

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

“You know what I said! You stare at my features, while I keep an eye out for any wrong moves of your blade? Shame on you, pervert!”

 

Schezo flinched. “And you call me a pervert? By the sounds of it, you’re as desperate as desperate can be!”

 

Szhezo got battle ready. “You take that back!”

 

“Never!” The male wizard got ready as well.

 

“Mmmrrrgh.” Szhezo moaned. “This tension has left me frustrated, I desire that you try and stab me with that sword, big boy.”

 

“Very well, let’s see how my sword compares to all those weaklings you’ve faced.”

 

“Charge!”

 

They dueled with their blades.

 

“Ooh. Fighting dirty are we?”

“You worked your magic first!”

 

They got into a blade lock! They stared intently into each other's eyes while trying to safely break out of their passionate endeavor.

 

“Equally matched in combat.” Schezo remarked half complimentary.

 

Szhezo smirked. “Both magically and intimately.”

 

_ His eyes, his face. I can not believe I am saying this. He is soooo cute! ❤~ _

_ Her eyes, her face. I can not believe I am saying this. She is soooo cute! ❤~ _

 

“Ugh.”

“Kah.” They broke off.

 

Szhezo needed to catch her breath, like Schezo. “Seems our struggle has reached its climax.”

 

“Quite, I have worked up some mood. I trust you know what this means?” Schezo winked.

 

Szhezo giggled. “I do! I am fully and physically prepared for that. Are you ready to play Puyo Puyo with me?”

 

“I am!” Schezo shouted excited. “Let’s…”

 

“Puyo Puyo!”

 

***Did you know it’s possible to have draws in Puyo Puyo? Like a tie, or stalemate?***

 

“A stalemate?!?” Szhezo was disgusted as was Schezo.

 

He groaned in frustration. “Are you pulling my leg?” He asked like a frustrated teen.

 

“I wish I was!”  _ So I could win! _ Szhezo replied like a catty teen.

 

“Ugh, so I have noticed that you rub me the wrong way!”

 

“So have I! Do I really sound like that?”

 

“Yes, you do! Thankfully I bite my tongue!”

 

“Pah! I believe the opposite is true!” She was happy about that reply.

 

Both Wegeys knew if they acknowledge they said something wrong, they’d admit their own faults.

 

“To hell with it!” Schezo threw up his arm. “Bed wetter!”

 

Szhezo flared, her need to reply was only rivaled by the need to breathe. “Loser!”

 

“Tomboy!”

“Pansy!”

“Little girl!”

_ “Pervert!” _

_ “Desperate wench!” _

_ “Crossdresser!” _

_ “Likewise!” _

_ “Only once!” _

_ “Likewise!” _

 

This went on for everyone to see. It went on so long that the universe itself got so embarrassed. It banished Szhezo home by controlling four matching Puyo to stab themselves on her Sword.

 

Only Schezo missed her in this dimension.

 

**S-RAAAAAAAAAAANK!** (For Szhezo “The Pretty Lass Who Challenged the Heavens”) (^o^)\m/


End file.
